SSB4 with Mii!
by K-Mann
Summary: My name is Jack, and I am obsessed with Nintendo! So when I found out that the fourth Smash game was letting Miis be part of the roster, you can bet that I auditioned! But who would have thought that I would have actually made it?
1. Chapter 1: Becoming a Character

**Super Smash Bros. 4**

 **With MII!**

 **(Heh heh, get it?)**

 **Chapter 1: Becoming a Character**

The sun was shining bright in the morning sky. I opened my eyes to find the brightness blinding me. I shielded myself with my blankets, but eventually crept out of bed.

I realized how messed up my hair was, so I walked over to my bathroom door. I stopped in front of my Zelda poster, my favourite game series on the planet.

I nodded at Link's face with a serious expression on my face before I went in the bathroom, and did what you do in there.

I combed my hair, duh.

I quickly got dressed in my blue shirt and black pants before I headed downstairs, where I could smell "BACON!" I cheered. I ran into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking breakfast, with my dad reading the paper at the table.

"Mornin' son," he said.

I opened the front door and walked outside to the mailbox on the front lawn. I saw the same mailbox anyone else has; a red mailbox with the blue flag up.

I looked at my beautiful neighbourhood, some Miis riding by on bikes, some walking their dogs, and others doing what I am. I opened the mailbox, grabbed the mail, closed the box, and went back inside. But I quickly crept back, put down the flag (I always forget that) and _then_ went back inside.

As I plopped the mail on the kitchen table, breakfast was ready, bacon and eggs, my favourite.

Dad set the paper aside and picked up the mail. "Let's see here," he mumbled, flipping through it. My mother sat down at the table with her plate of breakfast as her and I began to eat.

He tossed all the letters aside on the table except for one, which he kept his eyes glued to.

"What is it, honey?" asked my mom.

"This one says it's for the whole family," he stated.

"That probably means it's for the whole family," I suggested.

He opened it up.

"Dear, Family," he read aloud. "We have written this letter to inform you that we are planning our new tier roster for the next instalment in the Smash Bros. game franchise, Super Smash Brothers 4. We have decided to include Miis as newcomers for this game. We need one swordfighter, one gunner, and one brawler. There will be a tryout station somewhere near your home, so show up and audition, and you could be part of the new Smash Bros. roster. Yours Truly, Smash Inc." Then confetti shot out onto my dad's head.

After hearing this, I got really excited really fast. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "Miis can be part of Smash this year! Could you imagine how awesome that would be if I could be in it?"

"That does sound pretty cool, kiddo," my dad agreed.

"I don't know," my mom thought aloud. "I've seen you play that game, Jack. It doesn't seem very . . . safe."

"Oh, they're just doing that for fun," I assured her. "No one _actually_ gets hurt."

"I think this will be good for him, honey," my dad agreed. "Boys have to be boys."

"Yeah . . . sure. Whatever," I said. "Mom, please?"

She sighed. "Okay. Fine."

"Thank you!" I cheered, jumping out of my seat and hugging them both.

"Let me drive you, son, once we finish breakfast," my dad said to me. Once we did, we hopped in the car (literally) and drove over to the building. Once inside, I wrote my name on the list. I sat down with my dad in the waiting room. As we waited, my dad read a magazine as I read a comic book.

Then, a lady walked out. "Jack," she asked.

"Good luck son," my dad whispered to me. I got up and the Mii led me into a freezing cold room. I hopped onstage as she waited by the doors. There was a table with three Miis sitting in the front row.

The judges.

"Okay," one of them said. "You're Jack, right?"

"Pretty sure," I responded.

"And it says here you're auditioning as a swordfighter?"

"That's right," I answered. "Like Link!"

". . . Right," he said.

A robot arm came down from the ceiling, holding a sword. I grabbed it, and it patted me on the head before it went away.

"Now," the judge directed. "Fight these dummies as quickly as possible, startiiiing NOW!"

Suddenly, a circle of dummies were fired out from beneath the stage. With my sword held tightly in my right hand, I charged towards to of them, slicing them across the face and knocking them back.

I attempted a somersault and stabbed another, then jumped back and did a spin attack on three more.

"MORE!" another judge screamed.

Even more were shot out from below. Thusly, I took them on as well. I sliced up a few and tried to slide beneath one, but stopped in front of it instead.

I scurried up to the side and tapped it with my toes, and nothing happened.

I scurried up even closer and knocked it over.

I got up to my feet, trying to forget that happened, and finished off the rest.

"MOOOOOORE!" the judges screamed.

More dummies came up, except this time they were moving around on wheels and swinging robotic arms in all directions. I dodged the arms as if I were in some sort of laser maze and continued slicing them all up until there was no more.

"Good!" the first judge declared. "Now pose!"

Thinking on the spot, I did a spin attack and held my blade above my head.

The hand from before came down, grabbed my sword, and took off with it.

"Thank you," one of the judges said. "The audition is over. So get out."

I walked out and back into the lobby. I met up with my dad, who put the magazine back on a table and walked out with me.

"So, how did it go, son?" he asked.

"Better than I thought," I admitted. "Although there were a few moments that I was . . . let's just say not proud of it."

"Oh, that's okay," he told me, resting a hand on my shoulder as we stopped next to the car. "Everyone makes mistakes. That's what makes us Mii. I'm sure you were fine, considering how much you play that game. Come on, how about I buy you some ice cream?"

I smiled. "Of course."

We hopped in the car and drove off towards the restaurant. As we did, I stared out the window, wondering if I would ever get to meet Link and Zelda and, well, everyone else.

After I said good night to my parents, I went into my room and changed into my pyjamas before messaging my friends on Miiverse. "Did you guys audition for Smash today?" I asked.

"I did," said one. "But I totally bombed it."

"I'm sure you were great, Jack," another replied. "You're, like, the best gamer out of us all."

"Thanks," I messaged back. "But who knows. I definitely could have done better than I hoped.

"Whatever," said one of my friends.

We chatted for a while longer before we decided to hit the hay. As I lay in bed in the dark, my eyes wide open, all I could think of was the audition. I was probably thinking about it harder than I should be.

I forced myself to accept that not only may I not make it, I probably wouldn't considering the odds. There are gamers out there _way_ better than me.

With this new mindset, I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up that morning with my bedhead, as usual. I did my normal routine; comb my hair, get dressed, get the mail.

"Mornin' son," he said.

"Morning," I answered, placing a bagel in the toaster. My dad put the paper down and picked up the mail as my mom ate her food while reading a book.

"Hey, son," my dad said to me. "I think there's a letter here for you."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, still watching the toaster. "Who's it from?"

"Smash Incorporated."

I froze.

I blinked.

I spun around and snatched that letter from him and opened it in a split second. My parents watched me, eyes as wide open as mine, as I read it aloud:

"Dearest, Friend, we have sent this letter to say that you have been chosen to be the swordfighter in Super Smash Bros. 4. A cruise ship will come pick you up in one week, so have your stuff ready by then. Sincerely, Smash Inc."

I couldn't believe it. I was speechless.

In one week, all of my dreams were going to come true.

My parents cheered and sandwiched me in a big group hug.

"Congratulations, Jack!" my mom cheered.

Confetti shot out of the letter as my bagel popped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

I did not expect to make it. I had so much energy, I could jump over the moon! And I did.

Afterwards, I sprinted into my room and immediately started packing. A comb, extra underwear, a picture of my family, all that stuff. I even talked about it to my friends online, and at first they didn't even believe me, so I had to send a picture of the letter, which I also packed.

It was hard to believe that seven days had gone by, it felt like a year, but the day did come. Eventually, a huge cruise ship was at the docks, and all the Miis were confused. My parents took me to the docks, and we saw a Mii holding up a sign that read 'Jack' on it.

"Well, this is it," I said to my family as I turned to face them.

We did a big group hug and said our goodbyes.

"We love you," my mom told you.

"I love you too," I told them.

Forcing myself not to look back, I picked up my bags and walked over to the Mii.

"Are you Jack?" he asked.

"Indeed I am," I answered. As the ship was taking off, I waved to my family for almost twenty minutes, until he interrupted my day dream.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yeah," I answered.

He took me to my room. It had a king sized bed, a ninety inch flat screen, and a very shiny bathroom. There was also a ninety inch flat screen in the bathtub.

I plopped my bags on the floor and ker-plopped on the bed. "Well," the man said. "I will let you settle in. Unpack your bags. Tours are in an hour. If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you," I said. And with that, he was gone.

I started to unpack my bags; put my clothes in the drawers, my toiletries in the bathroom, and my picture of me and my family on the dresser next to my bed. I jumped on my bed and just chalaxed while I was there.

Eventually, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find a man with a package.

"Are you Jack?" he asked.

"Last time I checked," I told him.

He held out the box. "This is for you."

He dropped it on the floor and walked away. Closing the door behind me, I sat down on the bed with the box. On top was a note taped to it reading 'You'll need these. –Smash Inc.' I ripped it open just like the letter and found a belt, metal-plated gloves, and a sword inside.

I stared at my reflection in the blade. I placed the belt over my shoulder, threw on my gloves, and gripped the sword.

I stared at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, and a half smile grew on my face as I sheathed my weapon.

Once the digital clock (my favourite type of time) read '1:00 p.m.' I went to the tours. They took me all around the boat and showed me everything.

At night, I went to the bar. Just kidding! (Hic). I went to the finest restaurant on the ship, and ordered lots of dessert. Afterwards I watched a movie in my bubble bath bathtub with Mr. Ducky.

And then I fell asleep in the most comfiest bed in existence. When I fell asleep, I dreamt about meeting Link. His hair was waving in the wind, his tunic was just as I imagined it, and his sword and shield were shinier than I thought.

The next morning, excitement hit me as I knew that today was probably one of the biggest days of my life. I got ready and went down to a filling breakfast, which were obviously pancakes.

Then, the boat reached my stop, filling me with even more excitement. I grabbed my bags and got off the ship. I looked forward to see a big and cool looking mansion. Then I saw Kirby holding up a sign that read 'Miis' on it. I ran up to him. "Kirby?" I asked.

"Hi!" he cheered.

"I should have known you'd respond like that," I thought aloud.

"It's gonna be weird having Miis around," he admitted. "As in, you guys already know everything about all of us."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Anyways," he went on. "Which Mii are you?"

"I'm Jack, the swordfighter."

"Go on ahead," he told me.

I opened the creaky doors to the mansion, and saw it packed with characters that I know and love. Some hugged, not seeing each other in a long time. Some were laughing. And some looked nervous, or relieved that they made it to the roster.

There were groups of brawlers together. I saw Diddy Kong and Yoshi having a banana-eating contest. Bowser Jr. was flying around in his Koopa Clown Car, and Pikachu was sitting with Charizard. Wario was driving around on his motorcycle, leaving gas (not just motorcycle gas), when Bowser tripped him, making Ganondorf and King Dedede laugh hysterically. My eyes widened when I saw the villains together, especially Ganondorf. I walked over with my bags, sort of dodging bullets and anything that could possibly hurt me.

"Uh, hi," I said nervously. Ganondorf frowned at me.

"Who are you, boy?" he asked grumpily.

Well, he responded. There's a first.

"Um, I'm the Mii Swordfighter," I answered him. "Like Link,"

"Yeah, yeah, good on you," he said, looking away.

"Oh well. Just wanted to meet you. You're my favourite villain. Well, bye!"

And I walked away. I didn't want to bother the big guys anymore. I saw more brawlers coming in now. I saw Rosalina feeding Luma Star Bits from her wand. There was Little Mac having an arm wrestle with Ike, while Pit and Dark Pit were having a duel. I even saw Villager! I couldn't believe how many _old_ characters I saw. I saw Mario chatting away with Dr. Mario. There was Mega Man showing Pac-Man his suit, and Luigi was shooting fireballs while Duck Hunt dodged them. Yoshi was watching.

I walked over to Luigi as he finished up. "You're Luigi, right?" I asked him.

"I always-a am," he answered. "You-a one of those-a Miis?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered. "The swordfighter. You know, I've always liked you more than Mario."

He blushed. "Well-a that's-a nice."

Suddenly, my eyes widened as I saw Link, leaning against the wall with Zelda past Luigi's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Fighters

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Fighters**

It took the fact that I hadn't blinked, making my eyes water, the only thing that got me out of my trance. I picked up my luggage and slowly walked over to him.

"Bye," I said.

"Oh, uh, goodbye?" I heard Luigi say.

I was nervous a little nervous going to talk to Link and Zelda, but at least I was actually doing it.

Or not.

Captain Falcon bumped into me and I fell into Rosalina. She caught me, and I was embarrassed. "Oh, uh, sorry," I said to her.

"It's okay," she answered. "So, you're one of those Mii fighters," she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "So you made the roster? Nice."

"Yeah," she said. Then, Luma flew up to me.

"Hi," he said to me. "I'm Luma, and this is my mama!"

I smiled. "So I figured," I told him. "Well, there's someone I want to meet. Bye!"

They waved as I slowly continued towards Link. Soon enough, I stopped right in front of him. Link and Zelda looked at me. I stared at them. Link began to speak. "Um, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Uh, hey. My name's Jack. I'm the Mii Swordfighter. And can I just say, you are my absolute favourite character."

"Thank you. That means a lot," he answered.

"I voted for you on the tier list." I continued. "My favourite move of yours is your down aerial. It's killer."

"Yeah I like that one too."

I looked at Zelda. "Hi, uh, Your Majesty?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It's Zelda," she said.

"Oh, okay," I answered back. I was trying to think of something to say. "It's really weird seeing yourself walk by," she said to me. She was right. I followed her gaze and spotted Sheik walking by us over to Ike and Little Mac. I looked at them.

"I hear Master Hand wanted you and Sheik to be two different fighters. Same with Samus and Zero Suit Samus." Then, the lights dimmed. As Kirby and the last few fighters came in, Master Hand appeared above us all.

"Hello there, fighters!" he said. "I see some old faces, as well as some new ones. I congratulate all of the new fighters here." Then some fighters, like Link, Mario, and Pikachu started to clap. Then he continued.

"At the front doors, we have a clipboard and paper saying which fighters will have which rooms. Now, let's get right into things, shall we?" Fighters started to clap again. "We shall have our first fight right now. And, to make things faster, we will have eight people fighting at once."

"Eight people?" I said to Link and Zelda. "I didn't know they could do that."

"It will be Random, so be prepared." Then, eight people, including me, were warped to Mario Galaxy in its Omega form. There was me, Link, Mario, Pac-Man, Villager, Bowser, Wii Fit Trainer, and Greninga. Then I heard a voice. "Ready, GO!"

Then everyone began to fight. Mario fought with Bowser mostly. I looked at Link, who was busy with Greninga. Then I was smacked in the face with a shovel. "Villager . . ." I mumbled to myself.

I swung my sword at him, and he went flying, knocking over Wii Fit Trainer. She ran over to me. What's really annoying is that she talks throughout the whole entire fight. "Let's start off with tree lunges." She started to do them, and she knocked me down. I got on my knees.

"Why? Why exercise? WHY!?" she kicked me, and I fell over again, until I didn't feel ground.

I was falling off the edge. Trying not to panic, I did my up special, shooting me upwards.

I waved my arms frantically trying to grab something, until I grabbed the edge. I started to pull myself up, and then Link was there. He stared down at me. He wasn't sure to fight me, or help me. I knew he would do my favourite move of his, the down aerial. His eyebrows were lowered. Then, he did neither. He ran away to fight Villager.

Pac-Man was fighting with Wii Fit Trainer, and Mario still with Bowser. Greninga met eyes with me, and started to run towards me. He was about to punch me, but I ducked and stabbed him. He went flying to the other side of the stage. Suddenly, Link knocked Villager off the stage.

One down, six more to go.

Link ran over and tackled Pac-Man. I slashed Bowser, and he slapped me in the face. Mario kicked him, and punched me. I slashed my sword at him, and he crashed into Wii Fit Trainer.

Bowser glared at me.

 _Now's my chance_ I thought. I charged up my side special, which sent him flying!

Two down, five to go.

Link did his down aerial against Pac-Man and, what do you know, sent him soaring over the stage and down below. Greninja then started to fight Link. I ran over to help. I slashed Greninja, and he punched me right in the face. I rolled over to Wii Fit Trainer, and tripped her.

"This is what you get for making me do exercise!" I shouted to her. I swung my sword like a golf club, and defeated her as well. Mario came to sneak up on me, but it didn't work. I turned around and stabbed him.

By now, Link had sent Greninja off the stage. It was just me, Link, and Mario. I sword duelled with Link. I had my blade against my chest, trying to push it against the might of the Master Sword.

But he was too strong.

He shoved me off the stage. I did my up special, but Link had thrown a bomb at me. I was sent off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring

**Chapter 4: Exploring**

I reappeared in a room with a gigantic T.V as big as a wall in front of me. On the screen Mario and Link were still head-to-head.

Everyone was watching also, sitting in different couches, chair, or even on the floor. There was definitely enough room for everyone in here.

I spotted a empty space on a couch right across from the T.V, so I sat down right next to Villager.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "That was tons of fun. What about y—"

"You're amazing," he blurted out. "I mean, uh, for a newcomer."

"Thanks," I answered. "You too."

"Really? You think so?"

"Heck yeah!" I shouted. "I LOVE Animal Crossing. You're certainly much better than the Mr. Resseti Assist Trophy back in Brawl." We laughed.

"I'm Jack."

"My name is Villager."

"I know."

Suddenly, everyone started cheering. On the television, Mario had just knocked off Link. The two appeared in the lobby. Luigi, Peach, Zelda, and Toon Link ran up to them.

I was actually kind of curious to see who the other two Miis were. Master Hand spoke again. "We will have the next eight fight!" Eight more disappeared and onto the Final Destination stage we saw on the screen. There was Mega Man, Kirby, Samus, Sheik, Charizard, Duck Hunt, Sonic, and Meta Knight.

"For those of you who are finished," Master Hand was saying to us. "You don't have to stay and watch. Go around, explore, and enjoy yourself. Especially you newcomers. This is the Smash Mansion!" I got off the couch and wandered around the lobby, noticing my bags were still sitting there.

The hardcore fighters, like Mario, Link, and Bowser, stayed to watch, already knowing the lay-out of the building. I grabbed my bags and walked over to the clipboard, searching for my name. "Hey, wait up!" a voice shouted to me. It was Villager. "Mind if I stick with you?"

"Sure," I answered. I actually felt like having some company, and it was better with a newcomer just like me. He began reading the sheet also. "Let's see here," I thought aloud. "Ah, here we are. Room 4. Mii Swordfighter, Mii Gunner, Mii Brawler, Kirby, Toon Link, Villager, Captain Falcon, Ike."

"We're in the same room!" Villager cheered.

"Alright!' I added.

We each grabbed a map of the Smash Mansion, which were place in a pile on the same table as the clipboard next to the front doors. First, we went into our bedroom. It was, thankfully, pretty big to accommodate all of the people sleeping in here. There were four bunk beds, two against each wall, and a door that led to a bathroom. And unfortunately, it looked like there was only one.

I tossed my luggage down and plopped on a bed. Villager sat down with me, placing his hands in his lap and kicking his feet. "Tired?" he asked.

"A little," I answered. "This day has just been so exciting. Meeting all of my heroes. Fighting alongside them. Fighting against them."

"Same here," Villager agreed. "I'm going to unpack." He got up and dropped a leaf, which turned into a shirt stand that had some pyjamas on it.

"Okay, I'm done."

I snickered and started to unpack too. I pulled out a picture of my Mii family and placed it on the top bunk of our bed that we decided to share. Once I were finished, we took another look at our maps.

"Where should we go next?" he asked me.

"Um, let's see here," I started. "What about the Hall of Heroes? That seems interesting."

"Okay!" Villager added cheerfully.

We made our way towards the Hall of Heroes. We went out the door, down the hall, rode down the handrail instead of the steps, turned left, and then stopped because we smelled something good. We turned around. "What's that smell?" Villager asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I like it!" We opened the pair of double doors and saw the dining room. There was a table that was at least twenty meters long, with fifty-one chairs seated around it.

We opened the door into the kitchen, and we saw Kirby, wearing a chef's hat and an apron that said 'Kiss de Chef,' and he had a big boiling pot. He was putting in many spices. Every now and again he would take a spoon and have a bit, then add something else. He was humming the main Kirby tune.

"Hello?" asked Villager.

"GUAH!" shouted a very surprised Kirby. He threw a spice in the air. It was about to land in the pot, until I jumped and grabbed it. I bounced off the wall, and landed next to Villager.

"Woah," Villager and Kirby said simultaneously.

"What?" I asked, until I realized I had just pulled off a sweet move. We were all speechless.

After a few moments, Kirby broke the silence. "What are you two doing in my kitchen?"

"This is yours?" Villager asked.

"Yep. Sure is. Back in the original Smash Brothers, Master Hand didn't have anyone to cook. So, I made him a boiling pot of piping hot soup. I call it, 'Souper Soup.' And since then, he's let me be the chef and gave me my kitchen for the new Smash. Anyways, you didn't answer my question. What are you two doing in my kitchen?"

"We smelled something delicious, and our hunger got the best of us," I answered.

"Well, this is for supper," Kirby said to us. "This is the soup I made for Master Hand. Everyone loves it. So, I decided to make it again on our first night. I hope the newcomers like it, such as you two.

"I'm sure we'll love it," Villager assured him.

"Great!" Kirby exclaimed. "Well, I AM finished now." He took off his hat and apron, and hung them up next to the door. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course," I said.

"Awesome!" cheered Kirby. "So, where are we going?"

"We were just going to the Hall of Heroes," Villager told him.

"Perfect!" The three of us stepped out of the kitchen, out the dining room, and into the Hall of Heroes. In the corner sat a pool table. The entire hallway was dimly lit; the only lights being above each painting and one above the pool table. There were lots of paintings of great characters and games. There was Mario, Link, Mega-Man the game, even Kirby!

"I like that picture," Kirby commented, pointing at the picture of him.

The Hall of Heroes felt almost like royalty.

We stepped outside into the Mini Golf course.

"I bet I could beat both of you," I said.

"No WAY!" Kirby shouted. "I could do this."

"Now, hang on," added Villager. "You guys haven't, and won't want to, see ME beat you at Mini Golf."

"Oh, you're on!" I declared.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mini Gold Tournament

**Chapter 5: The Mini Golf Tournament**

The three of us grabbed our golf balls, clubs, and tally chart. I picked a purple ball, Kirby picked pink, and Villager picked red. We decided we were going to do three courses, keep it simple. We also agreed on the order: me, Villager, Kirby. I was up to 'bat' first.

Course one was simple. All you had to do was get it down the line, up the tube, down the slide, through the windmill, up the ramp, down the ramp, and in da hole!

I tapped my ball. I did exactly what I had to do: down the line, up the tube, down the slide, through the windmill, up the ramp, down the ramp, and in da hole!

"Hole in one!' I cheered. Kirby and Villager looked nervous. Villager was up next. He tapped. It went down the line, up the tube, skipped the slide, skimmed the top of the windmill, over the ramp, and flew into the hole. He smiled.

"How 'bout that?"

Kirby went up next. He swung. It flew in the air, bounced off the tree, down one sewer, up another, and landed right next to the hole. He waddled over, tapped it, and it rolled in. "Not bad," he said to us.

We moved to course two.

Course two was all about speed. It was basically skeeball, except in the ground, and the circles weren't closed all the way. I swung, and it landed in the thirty circle. I walked over and swung again. It landed in the hole, which was in the fifty circle. I grabbed my ball.

"How about them apples?" I bragged.

"Great, actually," said Villager. "They'll land on your head."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Let's see you try."

Villager went up. He swung. "Hole in one!" He yelled.

"I think he likes 'them apples,'" Kirby thought, waddling up. He swung his club. The ball bounced off the ten circle, off the fifty, off thirty, and landed in da hole.

"Those apples ain't going so well, are they?" Kirby said to me.

"Fine," I said. "Moving on to oranges."

We went to our final course, course three. You had to shoot your ball to the robotic mouse so it will scurry off into it's 'hole' with the 'food.' I swung, and it missed the mouse. It bounced off the little wall there. Shot two was to get it right in front of the mouse. Shot three was in it's paws. It scurried off into the hole.

"Three shots," I said to Kirby as he marked it down. The mouse came back.

Villager stepped up next. He swung too hard. It went to the mouse, rolled up into the air, landed on it's head, and rolled right back to Villager. He swung again; too soft. He shot the third time and the mouse caught it, scurrying off. We marked down three.

Finally, Kirby. He swung, and the mouse caught there and then, scurrying off and granting Kirby a hole in one.

He looked at us smiling. We returned our balls and clubs and sat at a table next to the basketball course. "Let's tally the results!" Villager exclaimed. I checked the tally chart. "I'm in last with six, Villager is in second with five, and Kirby won with four points!" Kirby cheered. Villager shrugged. "Oh well. Good game." We all hand shook.

"Wanna go back in the lobby and check it out a bit?" Kirby asked

"Okay," Villager and I agreed. Passing the pool and hot tub, and went back inside and found ourselves back in the T.V room. Almost everyone was gone. Only Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong were there, watching. They were sitting in the couch.

On the screen, there was R.O.B, Dark Pit, Lucina, Falco, Rosalina and Luma, Jigglypuff, Little Mac, and the Mii Brawler.

He was fighting them like crazy, as if he's on a strict diet of fight. He had black hair with a cowlick on his right side. He was wearing a red shirt, and gold gloves to punch with. He stomped where ever he walked.

He had beaten R.O.B and Falco. The two appeared in the lobby and continued to watch the battle. Little Mac was fighting with Lucina, when he punched her off the stage. She appeared in the lobby. He went for Dark Pit, who was fighting Mii Brawler.

On the other side of the stage, Rosalina and Luma were battling it out with Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff played his song, but was too far away. As he sang, she shot Luma towards him, and he flew off the stage.

They then flew over to the others. Rosalina and Luma started fighting with Dark Pit, while Little Mac continued with Mii Brawler.

Little Mac did a charged up punch to fight Mii Brawler, but he dodged, and the punch hit Dark Pit instead, sending him flying. The three continued to duel. Mii Brawler punched Luma away, and Rosalina kept shooting magic beams at him. Mii Brawler punched Rosalina, but she ducked, and Little Mac tackled Mii Brawler to the ground.

Mii Brawler did a super punch on Little Mac, and he fell off the stage, poofing in the lobby. Mii Brawler got up and looked at Rosalina. Luma swooped down for backup. The two started to fight. Mii Brawler punched, Rosalina shot magic. Mii Brawler was knocked back. Luma flew over and kept punching him in the face, pushing him back even more.

Rosalina went in for the kill. She charged up a magic attack, then shot it. Luma flew up in the air, and Mii Brawler was shot back, declaring her as the winner.

"This game's winner is Rosalina and Luma!" a voice boomed from the television. The two appeared in the lobby. Mii Brawler looked furious. When he walked by me, his arm hit me on the way, for no reason. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the winning duo.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hi," she answered.

"Hi! I'm Luma!"

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Oh."

Kirby and Villager walked over as well. Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong left. I looked at my watch. "Wow. Time sure does go by. It's already 6 o'clock!"

"Six o'clock!" Kirby exclaimed. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I still need to set the table!" And with that, Kirby sped off. "He seems like he needs help," I said.

I hurried after him. Villager followed me, and surprisingly, so did Rosalina and Luma. Kirby was frantically running around with his chef's hat and his 'Kiss de Chef' apron on. "Uh, Kirby?" I started. He was listening, but running around. "We'll help you." He froze.

"Thank goodness!" he relieved. He handed us plates and cutlery. "Please set the table, while I get dinner ready." He ran into the kitchen.

Our work before us was set.


	6. Chapter 6: First Supper

**Chapter 6: First Supper**

We would each put down a different object. I put down plates, Villager put down cutlery, Rosalina put down cups, and Luma put down napkins. I ran as fast as I could.

The smell of supper was probably what motivated us.

"Done!" Luma shouted.

"Hey, uh, you finished in there?" I asked through the door.

"Just about," he called back.

Slowly, one by one, hungry fighters would start to come in. At this point, all of the fighters were in here, most of them which were sitting next to fighters from their games. Mario was with Luigi and Peach, Link was with Zelda and Toon Link, and Pikachu was with Charizard and Jigglypuff. I also saw that Mega-Man was sitting with Pac-Man and Duck Hunt. They're all old arcade characters, so, I guess it makes sense.

Then, the lights dimmed. As Master Hand appeared in the dining room, they went back to normal.

I noticed Mii Brawler sitting at the end of the table, not looking super happy. That was when I saw a female Mii, the Mii Gunner. She had long, dark brown hair, and an orange shirt.

When she looked at me, she smiled a little and waved. I waved back. But then Mii Brawler shouted for her. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

I walked over to them. "Hey guys," I said.

"Sup," the Mii Gunner said.

"What do you want?" the Mii Brawler spat out.

"Um," I started. "I just wanted to say hi. I mean, I'm the third Mii, and you two seem to know each other."

"Sadly," the Mii Gunner said under her breath.

"I'm Jack."

"My name is Clarabelle."

The Mii Brawler didn't look at me. "Brock."

"Oh, like Pokémon!" I shouted.

He glared at me.

"Well, uh, I'm going to sit over there now." I started. "Bye."

I walked over to the other side of the table and sat in-between Rosalina and Luma, and Villager. Everyone was chatting. It was really loud in here. That was when Kirby jumped out of the kitchen and landed in the center of the table.

"Greetings old and new fighters. Today, you have come in desperate need of food. Well I, Kirby, am going to grant you this. We will first start off with drinks." He ran into the kitchen. He came back with lots of different kinds of drinks, and set them all on the table.

"Now, let's start with appetizers, shall we?" He ran back into the kitchen, and came back with lots of different appetizers. I even spotted foods exclusive to certain game franchises.

Kirby quickly hung up his hat and apron, and found a seat next to Villager. "Wow this is really good," I said.

"Thank you!" he answered. "Just wait until we get to my Souper Soup!" After a while, everyone finished the appetizers, and Kirby stood in the middle of the table again. "Alright! Who wants dinner?"

"YEAH!"they shouted.

Kirby ran into the kitchen, and came back (wearing his hat and apron) with lots of bowls of Souper Soup balancing on his head and in his hands. He jumped and did a spin in the air, and the bowls were sent sailing.

Each bowl landed in front of a fighter. When one was sent flying over to Kirby's seat, Villager had to catch it and make sure it wouldn't fall off. He ran in the kitchen and slowly pulled out a cauldron twice as big, filled to the brim with Souper Soup.

When Kirby stopped, he was sweating and panting. He looked up at Master Hand. "Here you *pant* go," he said. He hung up his chef's hat and apron, and then took his seat with us. Master Hand smirked. Well, he's a hand, but he would have. He laughed a little, looking down at the boiling hot soup for him.

I looked at my soup, starving but not wanting to have it yet. That was when I noticed that no one was eating it. "Hey no one's eating it," I said.

"You're right," Villager said back.

Kirby looked at us. "Well, it's because-"

That was when Mario stood up, clanging his spoon against his cup. "Can I-a have everyone's attention, please?" I saw Bowser whisper something in Ganondorf's ear, and he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Thank you. Ahem," Mario continued. "As you may-a know, we are now in our fourth annual Smash-a Brothers, and we-a couldn't have done it without the one who-a made it all happen: Master Hand. I remember one day I-a received an invitation to-a meet him. He-a told me his idea of Smash-a Brothers, and it was-a genius. We've-a gone through three now, so I would-a just like to make a toast. A toast to-a Master Hand himself, and to-a Smash Brothers. To Master Hand and Smash Brothers!"

The rest of us stood up, holding our cups high in the air. "To Master Hand and Smash Brothers!" We all held our cups around, clinking and clanking with each others. We all took a sip of our drinks, and sat down.

But Mario didn't, so I assumed he had more to say. I was right. "I-a would like to point out Kirby." Mario pointed to Kirby, and he waved. "For the following who don't-a know, back at the original Smash, Master Hand needed a cook."

"No I didn't. I cooked fine," Master Hand said.

"Trust me, you needed a cook," Mario stated. "Anyways, Kirby here-a made some of this soup you're-a holding: the Souper Soup. So, ever-a since the first Smash, we've-a had a tradition. If you were in the first Smash, please stand up."

That was when Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness, Captain Falcon, Fox, Samus, and Kirby all stood up. I could tell by the expressions of some fighters that they knew what Mario was going to say next.

"Thank you," Mario declared. They all sat down.

He continued. "Our tradition, is that every first-a night here, we all drink the Souper Soup at once, and see who-a can go the longest without needing a drink."

Everyone started to pick up their bowls, even Master Hand with his cauldron. Mario sat down. "Are we-a ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Let's-a go!"

We all took a sip. When I took a sip, it was like _**WOOOOAAAAHHH! THAT'S HOT!**_ I tried so hard not to yell. Everyone around us were too. My face and Villager's face was turning red.

But, there were some fighters who weren't doing anything. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were fine, probably because they can breathe fire, and this soup was _just like it!_ Brock, the Mii Brawler, was fine, grumpy as usual. Rosalina was surprisingly fine, as well as Ganondorf. Master Hand seemed normal too. If it weren't for the fact that my mouth was exploding, I would ask how he drank it in the first place.

All of the fighters from the first Smash Bros. were having trouble, but not too much, since they'd be used to it the fourth time around.

The room was getting humid. My seat was shaking. My face was red.

That was when the silence was broken.

" _YAAAAHHHHH!"_ screamed Diddy Kong. He started climbing the walls super fast, just like when Yoshi would eat a spicy pepper in 'Super Mario Galaxy 2.' Olimar joined him, screaming. Luma jolted up, startled. He was eating some Star Bits instead.

Toon Link couldn't do it. He got up and ran. Zero Suit Samus had to give up as well. Palutena, Dark Pit, Mega Man, Duck Hunt, Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk, and many more newcomers had to give in. It got to the point where it was me, Villager, the other Miis, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Master Hand, and all the fighters from Smash Brothers one.

Clarabelle gave up. Villager gave up. That was when the rest of the fighters stopped. "We might as well stop," said Donkey Kong, standing up. "If we can do it."

"Wait," said Link. "These newcomers haven't given up yet." He was referring to me, Brock, and Rosalina.

"It was too easy," Brock said.

"It seemed fine to me," Rosalina said.

I couldn't speak. My face was red as blood.

I had to give up.

I screamed and ran around. "Never mind," I could here Link say. I lasted long.

Long enough to be proud of.


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm

**Chapter 7: The Storm**

When everyone was finished running and screaming, we all sat down.

"How was _that!?_ " Kirby said to us while on the table. "Well, now that THAT'S over, who wants dessert?"

"ME!" everyone said. I said it the loudest.

"Okay," said Kirby. "Have I got something planned for you guys tonight!"

He ran into the kitchen. He came out with a mountain of chocolate cake. "Ta-da!" My jaw hit the table. "Please keep passing your plates around the table until I have given everyone a slice."

I passed my plate to Rosalina, and Villager passed his plate to me, grabbing the empty plate of Kirby. Duck Hunt passed his plate to Kirby, who cut a slice and gave it to Pac-Man. Pac-Man passed the plate around in the rotation. Villager kept handing me empty plates, which I passed to Rosalina.

Eventually, everyone got their plate of chocolate cake. I fell in love immediately when I sunk my teeth into that slice of cake. "This is amazing!" I said as Kirby sat down next to Villager. "Thanks," he said. "I love to cook."

I had three more slices. Once dessert was over, the fighters left. It was just me, Kirby, Villager, Rosalina and Luma, and Master Hand. "Kirby," Master Hand declared. "Thank you for being this year's cook."

"Well, I'm glad to," Kirby answered. Master Hand looked at me. "Well, well, well. I never really got the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Master Hand, if you don't know by now. You're the Mii Swordfighter, right?"

"Yes," I answered. "My name is Jack."

Master Hand grabbed my hand and shook it, literally lifting me up in the air. "Whoops! Sorry," he said to me. "Well, I'm going to leave you guys to it then." And with that, he disappeared.

"Here, we'll help you clean up," I said to Kirby.

"Oh thanks," he thanked us. Me, along with Kirby, Villager, Rosalina and Luma all stayed to help clean the table.

"I have to do the dishes. You don't have to do them."

"Oh thank god," I replied.

We left and went back into the lobby, until someone shouted out to me.

"Hey!" said the voice. I turned around.

It was Clarabelle.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Not much," she answered. "Finally got away from Brock."

I laughed. "What is it with you and him?" I asked. "I mean, uh, why did you roll your eyes at him? You don't seem like you like him very much."

"Honestly, no. Not really," she answered. "But, we've known each other ever since we were little, and my parents are friends with his parents, so he thinks all of that means we're best friends. My parents don't really help me with this."

"Then I guess it's the biggest coincidence in history that you both made it here," I thought aloud.

"Yeah, no kidding," she agreed.

"Just tell him," I thought. "Tell him the truth."

"I just don't want to hurt him. Or his parents. Or my parents."

"Trust me," I assured her. "All he'll do is punch a wall. Or me. He doesn't really seem to like me."

"That's funny," she agreed.

"Mama! Mama!" interrupted Luma. "Look out the window!" He spun into the T.V room and over to a window that was surrounded by many fighters. All of the fighters were looking out of the window on either side of the flat screen.

"What's going on?" I asked Clarabelle.

"I don't know," she said. "Let's find out!"

We walked over to a window and squeezed past the fighters. Toon Link, Ness, and Luma were at the very front. "What's happening?" I asked.

"There's a really big storm," said Toon Link.

"Biggest one I've seen," Ness thought.

"Me too," Clarabelle agreed.

Suddenly, a huge thunder bolt shot across the sky, lighting up the room and literally making the ground shake.

"Mama!" cried Luma as he dove into Rosalina's arms.

"There, there, little one," she whispered to him.

The lights dimmed as Master Hand once again appeared. "Fighters," he called out, making an assuring position of his hand. "Calm down. It's just a little storm. Nothing to be afraid of."

That was when the lights went out. "Okay," continued the sound of his voice. "Don't panic. It's been a long night, how about we just go to our rooms? Anyone who can light the way, do so."

Bowser and Charizard breathed bits of fire. Rosalina made her wand glow. R.O.B made his eyes glow. Others helped out too. We all slowly made our way into the lobby, up the stairs, and into our rooms.

My roommates found some candles in the drawers and lit them with the flame of Toon Link's bomb, which he put out afterwards.

We took turns in the bathroom to change and brush our teeth. Villager didn't have to, he just did a back flip, and when he landed, he wearing his pyjamas.

Brock exited the bathroom as Clarabelle went inside. Ike and Captain Falcon were lying in their bunk-bed. Brock climbed to the top of his bunk. "I'm going to sleep now, so everybody be quiet!"

I sat with Toon Link on the bottom bunk while I waited for Villager to finish in the bathroom.

"That sounds like a pretty bad storm," he said to me.

"I agree," I said. "I wouldn't want to be out in that."

Clarabelle stepped out, and I got up. I brushed my teeth. I climbed to the top bunk I shared with Villager. Kirby climbed to the top bunk he shared with Toon Link. Captain Falcon was fast asleep on the top bunk he shared with Ike. Finally, Clarabelle got comfy in her bottom bunk, with Brock at the top.

While waiting to fall asleep, I stared at my picture. It was a picture of me and my parents. I smiled. That was when my eyes started to droop. I decided to call it a night. I put down my picture, and went to sleep.

I had an amazing dream. I was dreaming that I was back home. I was with my family, showing them my new sword moves. There was a knock at the door. I opened it, and all of the other fighters were there, even Master Hand! I invited them in, and we all had a party.  
Yoshi and Diddy Kong had a banana-eating contest. Little Mac had an arm wrestle with Ike. Just like when I first arrived. I introduced Villager and Kirby to my family. I talked with Rosalina and Luma. Luma was dancing to the music. I had a chat with Link and Toon Link.

Suddenly, that was when my dream turned into a nightmare.

The roof of our house blew off. The sky was dark. Miis were running for their lives. We all stepped out.

That was when Master Hand started to make a weird noise.

"Uh, Master Hand? Are you-a all right?" Mario asked.

Master Hand kept groaning and twitching. That was when he let out a scream, almost like a battle cry. He started spinning. We all started to worry.

He was getting ripped open.

Some evil power was ripping him open from the inside. Once finished, Master Hand was no longer there. He was replaced with a huge humanoid shadow creature.

"All the fighters together. How splendid."

I pulled out my sword in protest.

The monster laughed. "Who is this? Some little Mii to fight me? Ha! Do you know how much power I have, boy? You can't defeat me."

"Maybe not," I shouted. "But I will do what I must to protect these people, and my family. Even if it means sacrificing my life."

"How cute," the monster evilly laughed. He slammed his fists into us in with a big explosion.

I woke up to an actual explosion downstairs, and Master Hand screaming in agony.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fire

**Chapter 8: The Fire**

We all sat up.

"Wh-what was that?" Villager asked nervously.

"That sounded like Master Hand!" Clarabelle thought.

We all changed into our clothes really fast, prepared our weapons if we had any, and threw the door open. We noticed all the other rooms waking up. We made our way to the lobby.

Nothing.

We checked the T.V room.

It was in flames.

Master Hand was lying on the floor. He wasn't moving.

Everyone was starting to panic. I stepped up. "Everyone!" I shouted fast. "Don't panic!" I put my arm out in front of me. "This half," I said, looking to the left side. "Get Master Hand to safety. And this half," I said, looking to the right. "Help me put out the fire. Ready? Break!"

We all sprinted into the T.V room. Lots of fighters were helping me with the fire. I noticed others grabbing Master Hand by the fingers, palm, and wrist. I grabbed anything and everything that could help me put out this thing.

I had a fire extinguisher. Bowser and Brock blew as hard as they could. Meta Knight was flying above the fire and kept flapping his cape wings for wind. Kirby and King Dedede were sucking up fireballs, then eating them. Kirby would get rid of the ability afterwards.

Everyone was rushing around. Mario used the F.L.U.D.D for water. Luigi blew with the Poltergust 5000. Link and Toon Link used their boomerangs. Sonic ran around quote 'faster than the speed of light,' to use the wind from his speed to put out the fire.

Everyone used everything.

We kept fighting the fire while we covered our noses and mouths. We had to keep fighting. "This won't go out," I shouted to Link. "What do we do?"

"Don't give up," he shouted back. "We _can't_. This thing _has_ to go out."

"Well, it's not going down without a fight," I yelled.

Every little thing helped it go out a bit, but not by much. Debris fell. It crumbled onto Ness, Meta Knight, Sonic, and Greninja. "Link!" I screamed, pointing at the pile of wood and fire. Me, him, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, and Mario ran over. Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon lifted as much as they could. I crawled underneath with Mario and Link.

We saw Ness first. He was unconscious. I grabbed his hand and pulled. Link pulled too. We got him out, and Mario came out with Sonic over his shoulders. I peeked under, covering my face. I managed to find Meta Knight. I tugged him by the cape, and he was out. There was one left: Greninja.

Mario, Link, and I crawled back under. We saw him deep in there. We all reached out and grabbed him to pull him out. Link stood up and motioned Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Palutena, and Duck Hunt to come over. "Get them to safety," he told them. They each grabbed one and were off.

Mario pulled out the F.L.U.D.D and sprayed more water onto the walls. The ceiling continued to break. Link threw his boomerang again. I sprayed the fire extinguisher.

We kept fighting the fire. We couldn't hold out any longer. I couldn't hold out any longer. The last thing I remember was people yelling my name as everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Recovering

**Chapter 9: Recovering**

I was back home. It was destroyed. It was storming out. The shadow that killed Master Hand I saw in my dream was here. This time, no one was here. Nothing was here. The fighters from Smash were gone. My family was gone. The Miis were gone. All of the houses were gone. It didn't even look like my home, but I could tell it was.

Just me and that beast.

"Do you know the power that I possess?" he asked me.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted over the rain.

"You're fun to play with. To toy with. You're _my_ toy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I fought back.

"You will soon see."

He started to morph into a scorpion-like creature. He darted towards me and stabbed me right in the stomach with his tail. He took a step back. "Come with me now," he said.

"Yes master," I said with a weird tone of voice. _Why would I say that?_ I asked myself. _Why am I doing this? Why am I listening to him?_

 _Why?_

I waddled towards him. He started to transform to his big humanoid-like shape, while letting out another evil laugh. I got down on my knees and started to bow to him. He looked down at me.

I woke up in a bed.

Thank goodness _that_ was a dream.

I was in my room. My roommates were in my room with me, along with Mario, Rosalina and Luma.

"Are you okay?" Villager asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "I think the smoke just got to me is all."

"You had us so worried!" Kirby said.

I sat up, then moaned. I rolled up my sleeve, and I was bleeding.

"Ew, gross," Villager moaned.

"I'll get you some ice," Clarabelle said to me, as she got up and went into the bathroom.

"I'm-a glad you're okay," Mario relived. "It would have been-a bad to lose a Smasher, right?" I nodded my head in agreement.

Clarabelle came hurrying back out with ice. She passed it up to me, and I pressed it against my arm.

"Ike and I carried you up," Captain Falcon remembered. Ike nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"That was pretty scary," Luma thought. "You getting hurt. AND the fire, too."

"We're all just glad you're okay," Rosalina assured me. I heard Brock snicker. Ike gave him a dirty look. He gripped the handle of his sword.

"What happened to the fire?" I asked in alarm.

"We put it out," Kirby answered. "Also, I realize you were almost killed, but, are you alright? You're shaking. You keep looking around the room. You seem nervous."

"N-nothing. It's nothing," I answered. "Don't worry."

"You stuttered for a moment there," Rosalina pointed out.

"Can't keep anything from you, huh?" I gave up. "Okay, fine. I, uh, I had a really weird dream before the fire started. I was at home with my family, and all of you guys showed up, and we had a party. But, Master Hand started twitching and groaning, and this shadow creature thing started ripping him open from the inside, until there was nothing left but this monster. He then went on a rampage and destroyed everything."

"It was just a nightmare," Ike said to me. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay," I agreed. "I thought of that. But when I was unconscious, I had another one. I was home again, but the houses were gone, you guys were gone, my family, the other Miis, everything was gone. The island was destroyed. It was like the aftermath of my last dream. It was storming, too. I was with that giant shadow monster again. He could morph into different forms, his main form being a giant humanoid creature. But he transformed into a scorpion-thing, and stabbed me with it's tail in my stomach. The next thing I knew, I was calling it 'master' and bowing down to it."

Nobody said anything. "Maybe this wasn't a nightmare," Mario thought aloud. "But more of a vision."

Everyone in the room (except Brock), including me, gasped at the sound of this. "That could never happen! Could it?" asked Villager.

"It most certainly could," Kirby nodded in agreement. "Think back to the power Tabuu controlled back in Brawl."

Mario, Kirby, Ike, and Captain Falcon thought back to that. Toon Link was in Brawl, but didn't fight Tabuu. He, along with Jigglypuff, and Wolf (who didn't make it to ssb4) were the only ones who didn't fight Tabuu in ssbb.

Dr. Mario suddenly burst through the door, making all of us jump, even Brock.

He was out of breath. "*pant pant* you guys *pant* Master Hand *pant* follow me."

We all followed Master Hand to the ruined T.V room. He was lying on the floor. All of the fighters were here. Since it was still night, I caught many fighters desperate for sleep. Some fighters were sleeping, whether it was from sleep deprivation or injuries.

Link was one of them, with Zelda and Sheik watching over him. Pikachu was too, with Charizard and Jigglypuff watching him. Donkey Kong was, with Diddy Kong, Luigi, and Yoshi watching over him. Other fighters were knocked out as well, but Master Hand was in the middle of the room. Peach, Palutena, and Lucina were watching over him.

He was twitching and groaning.

I froze in fear. "Just like my dream," I whispered to the fighters that followed me down. "This is no good."

Dr. Mario turned to face us. "He's twitching and groaning. The other fighters are fine, just out is all. But Master Hand, I'm worried about."

Suddenly, Master Hand screamed in agony. Just like how we heard him when the fire started.

He started getting lifted in the air, and spun around.

"EVERYONE! GET READY TO FIGHT!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Surprisingly, everyone that was still awake listened. They jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready. The unconscious fighters sat up, saw Master Hand, and sprang to their feet, still injured, but knew that they _had_ to fight.

That was when it started.

Master Hand was getting ripped open from the inside.

The shadow beast jumped out, screaming. The remains of Master Hand were gone. Just this monster.

"What are you?" I asked him, my sword gripped with both hands. "I've seen you before. You've visited me in my dreams. What do you want from me? Or, us?"

"Yeah, and what happened to Master Hand?" Kirby added.

The beast said nothing. He laughed again. "Do you not realize the power I possess? What I can do with this incredible power? What I'm _capable of?"_

"No," I answered. "But I'll do what I must."

"Oh please," he laughed. "You can't beat me. _None of you can!_ No matter the power all of you have combined you _can't_ defeat me. _EVER!"_

He fired a shadow ball, and my group just barely dodged it. "I am _Master Giant!"_

We were all furious. Master Hand was gone, and now he was not only trying to kill us, but he was _mocking_ us.

So let's see what he's made of.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle**

He charged another ball of dark power. I was knocked back. Villager, Kirby, and Toon Link helped me up. Brock was real mad. His face was red. Smoke was coming out of his ears. _"Grraaaarrrrggghhh!"_

He did a super high jump in the air and punched Master Giant right in the face. Brock landed, and Master Giant was even angrier than before. He started to punch the ground, not only sending fighters flying, but creating shock waves to stun fighters. I was hit by a shock wave, tripped, and fell.

I quickly got back up, sword still ready. I jumped up and attacked, he flicked me back. "All at once now!" Mario shouted. "Ready? FIGHT!" We all charged for him.

We all jumped and attacked. It inflicted massive damage.

"Again!" Mario yelled. "Ready? FIGHT!" We charged and gave more damage to Master Giant. "AGAIN!" Mario cried. "Ready? FIGHT!" We charged. Master Giant did a massive spin attack, sending all of us flying.

I collided with a wall, slowly falling down. I landed on my feet, then my knees, then my stomach. I dropped my sword. I was in so much pain.

Clarabelle slowly got up. She charged up her gun. "Jack," she whispered to me. "Grab my hand." I was too weak. I slowly looked up, and saw her with her hand out, ready to grab mine. Her bottom lip was bleeding. She had scratches on her face.

If she could do it, so could I.

I grabbed her hand, and she helped me up. Master Giant was breathing heavily. The fighters were slowly getting up. "Oh, come ON!" Master Giant complained. "You guys get knocked back by one simple _spin attack?"_

I lowered my eyebrows. I lifted my sword. Clarabelle held out her gun. Villager ran up behind us and pulled out his shovel. Kirby ran up with Brock and they clenched their fists. Toon Link ran up with his sword and shield. Rosalina had her wand with Luma by her side. Mario charged up two fireballs, one in each hand. Ike charged his sword. Captain Falcon set his hand on fire as well. Others were getting up, charging their weapons.

"Aaawwwwhhhhh," Master Giant let out. "Everybody is getting ready. So scary! Aahhh!"

"GO!" I cried. We all jumped up and got him. He fell to the ground, screaming.

"Wait, look," Clarabelle pointed out. "He's transforming into something."

His body was morphing into something.

A scorpion.

I gasped, and the people around me knew why. Master Giant let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek.

"I am _Master Beast!"_

He charged at the wall. Everyone there dodged, stunning Master Beast and making the ceiling crumble.

He did a spin in the air, and was facing my group. He shrieked, and charged towards us.

But Villager was too slow.

He was in Master Beast's mouth, looking scared and flailing his arms and legs around. "HELP MEEEEEE!" he cried.

"Don't worry, Villager," I shouted. "We're coming for you!" Kirby and I charged towards Master Beast.

I stabbed Master Core in the head, while Kirby swallowed up Villager, and then spit him out towards Mario, Rosalina, and the others. Master Beast sent me flying as Kirby, Villager, and Toon Link caught me.

Master Beast shrieked once again, stunning us. He jumped on top of Link, Zelda, and Sheik. Link was still injured.

I grew mad very quickly. Master Beast was killing my hero, who was already _injured!_ I charged and started slashing my sword at the beast. Everyone joined in. Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Marth, Greninja, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, everyone was attacking him with me.

Master Beast quickly jumped off of Link, Zelda, and Sheik, and landed on his back. We all jumped in the air, and attacked his stomach.

We all jumped off as Master Beast shrieked in agony again. He started to morph again. The shadow split into five different objects.

Swords.

There were five of them, the one in the middle being the biggest and strongest.

"I am now _Master Edges!"_

They zoomed towards me and pinned me against a wall. Everyone charged and attacked.

They flew away as I hopped down. They hovered in the air, too high for anyone to reach. Suddenly, they zoomed down into the ground, leaving dent marks in the floor.

The kept on swooping and swooshing around. Everyone kept on trying to dodge them like crazy! They all met up in the middle, and then they each took the corners of the room. They started spinning in a circle, and slowly made their way to the middle of the room.

"JUMP!" I yelled. We all jumped over them, the swords kept missing us. They crashed in the middle of the room. "ATTACK!" I commanded again. We charged and attacked the swords.

They flew into the air. The high jumpers jumped in the air to fight Master Edges as much as we could. The swords took the corners of the room, and started spinning around, while slowly making their way to the middle. We jumped, and attacked again.

"They're changing again!" Link worried. They morphed into a shadow ball, then started forming a body. It turned into a silhouette of someone.

It was me.

Master Edges turned into me, only two times larger and stronger. It had my exact move set. "I am _Master Shadow!"_

We clanged our swords together and started. He swung, and I tried to dodge, but his arm was too long. I was sent back. I stabbed him in his crotch, and he clutched it.

"Lucky for me," I said to him. "You were not only at the right height, but you were me, and I know my weaknesses."

Master Shadow let out a battle cry, and charged at me, sword in both hands. He held it over his head, and swung down. I held up my sword length-wise, and was knocked onto my back. He was pushing against my sword that was barely touching my chest. I was using both hands to push against it.

He pushed his sword, and mine fell onto my chest. I screamed. All the fighters charged at Master Shadow and attacked him, knocking him down. I stood up, clutching my chest in pain.

I ran up to him and stabbed him in his crotch again. He got down on his knees, clutching it which looked incredibly inappropriate. I spun around and stabbed his head. He yelled again.

"Stand back!" I shouted. "He's transforming again!"

He started growing bigger and bigger until the entire room was engulfed in shadow. We were in a shadow world.

Suddenly, we heard his voice.

"You can't escape me," he creeped. "I am now _Master Fortress!"_

"How do we escape?" asked Link.

"I don't know," I said. "But we must find out."

Ahead of us, we saw a glowing red ball. Villager ran up to it, attacked it, and it blew up instantly. The shadow wall behind it disappeared, revealing a new path. "Come on!" I shouted to the fighters behind me, as we all darted forward.

We found two paths: left and right.

"Which-a way do we go?" Luigi asked.

"Left!" shouted Dark Pit.

"Right!" shouted Wario.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Stop it!" I said, pushing them apart. Well, I pushed Dark Pit away, Wario didn't move. "Is this _really_ a time for fighting?"

They shook their heads. "Now," I continued. "Let's go this way!" I pointed left.

They all shrugged and followed me down the path through Master Fortress.

That was where the path turned into platforms. We had to jump up to one, then another, then another, and that was where another weak point was.

I jumped up to the first one. Then I jumped to the second one. Then the third, but I was losing balance! I flailed my arms in the air, and fell backwards.

"NO!" other fighters shouted.

Kirby quickly jumped and floated up, then turned into a rock, and fell fast until he was next to me. He turned back, swallowed me, and spit me out, sending me all the way back to the top.

I immediately turned around. We looked down below and saw a big pink ball float up to the third platform.

That was when platforms started appearing, going to the drop Kirby just fell in. "Wow," I thought. "We had to go there all along? Maybe my almost death wasn't as bad as we thought it was."

We each jumped down, one by one, until we all made it down. We saw a third weak point, surrounded by acid. Shadow monsters suddenly appeared and started attacking us.

"I take that back," I quickly said. We all fought against these little buggers. When we attacked them, they would automatically disappear. I pushed a few into the acid, and they instantly melted.

I threw my sword across the acid, and it hit the weak point sitting on the little rock in the middle, causing it to explode. The explosion killed all the monsters, and made my sword come flying back to me.

The acid drained, revealing a hole. We all jumped down, and were greeted with more of the shadow monsters. We attacked them more. Off in the distance, I could make out a glowing red circle. It was at the end of a _really_ long path.

"Come on," I motioned some fighters to follow me. When I glanced behind me, I saw all of my roommates: Villager, Kirby, Toon Link, Clarabelle, Brock, Ike, and Captain Falcon. Brock was running next to me, and we made eye contact.

He nodded at me, and I nodded back.

We ran, and more and shadow monsters kept spawning and chasing us. That was when one tackled me to the ground. Brock grabbed it and hurled it into nearby pool of acid. I smiled at him and we caught up with the rest.

I kept running and running, not caring that I was out of breath. "We're finally here!" I cheered, then stopped to take a breather. But there was no time, because that was when a wall of shadow monsters appeared, blocking the weak point.

"There's, like, a hundred!" Villager worried.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "We can still do it! After all, we have one fighter from Brawl and two fighters from Smash Bros one! Just fight. Just FIGHT!"

We charged at them, cutting through hordes of shadow monsters. We didn't even stop to fight, we just sprinted while punching ahead of us.

We made it to the weak point. I raised my sword in the air, and stabbed it. It let off a huge explosion, bigger than the ones combined. It killed all of the shadow monsters, even the ones the other fighters way back were fighting.

We woke up on the floor of the T.V room, still destroyed. In the centre of the room, was a glowing ball. It looked like a smash ball, but it wasn't. It was creepy.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Brock answered, shockingly.

The ball kept whispering something, a name.

"Master Core . . . Master Core . . . Master Core . . ."

"Master Core?" I wondered.

I slowly walked up to it. I tapped it with my sword. It rolled back and towards me. It rolled into my feet. I tapped it again, a little harder. It rolled back further, and into my feet. It made me take a step back. I tapped it even harder, and I tripped me. It flew away, and made a U-turn towards me. I attacked it with my sword. It flew away, and then charged at me again.

I kept slashing my sword at it, and it would fly towards me fast. This was getting weird. The more I slashed it, the darker the swirling colours inside of it would get.

I kept attacking it, watching it break, little by little. If I missed, which was highly unlikely, since this was incredibly easy, I would get attacked.

This was strangely easy, and I wanted to know why. It was creepy. Weird. What were the words?

I slashed it even more, and you could hear it breaking, but could barley see it. I attacked it and attacked it even more, until it would literally get knocked into the lobby, and fly back to me. I kept fighting until it would fly into the Hall of Heroes and back. The further it would get knocked back, the faster it would fly towards me, the more damage it has taken.

That was when I charged up a slash, and waited for the perfect moment.

"Wait for it," I mumbled to myself. Everyone was watching in awe. "Wait for it," I mumbled again. "Wait for it," I said again. Finally, I reached my perfect moment. I swung.

It exploded.

We heard Master Core's voice. "YEEEAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

The explosion let out a hot, blinding white light. We all fell to the ground, moaning. We blinked many times. Once we recovered, we stood back up.

It was gone.

"Did we win?" asked Mega Man.

"I'm not sure," I answered. That was when an old friend of ours appeared in front of us.

Master Hand.

We all gasped. "Master Hand!" I cheered. I ran up to him, jumped in the air, and hugged his pointer finger. Everyone ran up to him. He fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, everyone," he said to us. "I'm fine. Just, all I remember is lying down right over there, screaming. What happened?"

"There was an evil-a spirit inside of you," Mario answered.

"Master Core, his name was," Zelda added.

"And it was all thanks to Jack for defeating him," Villager complimented, patting me on the back.

"You guys really think so?" I asked, turning around.

"Heck yeah!" Brock cheered. "Without you, who even knows what would have happened to us? Or more importantly, the world? What would have happened if Master Core won?"

I was a little taken aback about what Brock had to say about me.

"No one knows," Kirby added, shaking his head.

"Well, thanks," I smiled, looking at them. "I was just trying to do what I could to help is all."

"Well," Mario started. "You quite literally just saved it from-a, _closing,_ you could say."

Nobody laughed.

"I guess it wasn't that-a funny," he thought aloud.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Beginning

**Chapter 11: A New Beginning**

 _ **Two Months Later . . .**_

I was hanging out in the T.V room with Mario, Link, Toon Link, Kirby, Villager, Peach, Zelda, Brock, Clarabelle, Rosalina and Luma. We were sitting on the couches, taking turns telling stories. Ever since the fire, we've all pitched in until we had a reconstructed T.V room.

"So I said to them," I started. "Why don't you take the salad dressing instead?"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"So that's literally what happened?" Clarabelle asked me.

"I kid you not," I answered.

"I know a guy that said 'I kid you not' all the time," Villager said to us.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What was his name?"

"Uh," Villager thought. "I don't remember. But he said it. A lot."

"Oh, that reminds me of something," Brock remembered. "At my audition for Smash, there was this kid behind me who thought I cut in front of him, and he was all like 'No! Don't cut! I'm telling on you!' Then I punched him in the face."

We all laughed again. "Oh," Mario thought. "One time, when-a Luigi, Peach and I were-a visiting Rosalina, I tripped and-a fell off the side of the Observatory!"

We all laughed again. "Seriously?" Toon Link asked.

"Seriously," answered Mario.

"One time," Zelda perked up. "Link was visiting me, and he came riding his horse, Epona, but she jerked to a stop and flew him right off over her head!"

We all laughed again.

"Oh! At the very first Smash," Kirby started. "During our 'Souper Soup' tradition, I spilled some on me," Kirby said. "Now THAT made me run around!"

We all laughed again.

That was when a white gloved hand appeared, but it wasn't Master Hand. He was laughing, and had a different voice. We all stood up in alarm.

"YAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I," he answered. "Am known as _Crazy Hand!"_

Master Hand appeared. He gasped. "Crazy? Is that you? What are you doing here? How did you escape the seal?"

"HAH!" Crazy Hand laughed. "You think that seal can seal me? That seal was nothing but mere, uh, plastic tape, and stuff. You see, I just played with it, and ripped it, and, uh, but I'm back now! And I'm also taking your place!"

He zapped a huge laser at Master Hand. He started disintegrating. "Help me!" he said. "Everyone, stay . . . strong . . . don't . . . prevail . . ."

And then he disappeared into ashes, waving good-bye.

"Hello," Crazy Hand said, turning to face us. "My name is Crazy Hand, and I do things a little bit _differently_ around here."


End file.
